The Other Girl
by readingqueen811
Summary: It's hard being the other girl, as Aphrodite herself knows, but it's even harder to accept that you are the other girl, as Rachel is about to find out.
1. Rachel

"_If music be the food of love, play on,_

_Give me excess of it; that surfeiting,_

_The appetite may sicken, and so die."_

-William Shakespeare, _Twelfth Night_

_To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring upon ourselves."_

Federico Garcia Lorca, _Blood Wedding and Yerma_

It's hard to watch them… so hard. It's hard to see the way that he does sweet things for her. Really, you can't possibly hate her… and you hate yourself for that. She's never done anything against you. She smiles at you, she doesn't and can't possibly understand your feelings for him… or maybe she does. Maybe her smiles are gloating… maybe her laughs are victorious, but that's so not like her, and you know it. You're just _the other girl_; you're just the one who will be seen as the loser in the war, the blonde who doesn't get the guy. The funny part is; she's the one who's blonde. You read a book once; it was called "Lilly's Ghosts." The heroine was a redhead, who was in love with a guy with Greek ancestry, and who thought the guy she liked was going to end up with his blonde best friend… that's not what happened. For a long time, you thought it would be like that, you thought that your life would be like _that_ book.

But, sweet, sweet girl, this is a different series; one where the author sticks with the couple he starts writing first. You don't need to have small glimpses of the future to see that, of course, it's not the book part you see, it's the result of that that hits a chord in your heart and spins you around painfully until you feel like you're going to throw up. Really darling, it's me who's edging you on; you're just another pawn in my game of love. Except instead of me playing against anyone, I'm playing against myself, so what I want to happen does. Don't worry, I have plans for you too, ones that involve eternal maidenhood, which is something I usually despise, but I can sacrifice _one_ soul for my favorite couple, and who knows? Maybe Apollo will fall for you and….. What? You have no idea what I'm talking about you say? Of course you don't know, but there _always_ has to be that _other girl_, and it just so happens to be you this time.

Believe me, I know your pain. Sure, I haven't felt it, but I see it in my husband's eyes every time he catches me cheating on him. You don't have a god forcing you to marry him, in fact, you should pity the _heroine_, who actually has me edging on her every move, causing her indecision and all that fluff. Really, you'll know when you kiss him, that's when you'll know he's not for you. Whoa, don't get too excited there, it's only one kiss, and you'll look back on it with hate, you'll look back on it with disgust, you'll try to block it from your memory. How about we put a positive spin on this instead; instead of thinking that you're the _other girl_, see him as the guy who's just one broken heart away from your destiny. What that may be, I honestly have no idea, that's up to Apollo. You could end up like Cassandra, you could be the next Pythia, and you could even become part of Gaea's master plan.

Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself again, point is darling, even though this little conversation won't effect your life that much, take my word, your life will go down in history, just not the way you pictured it. Speaking of that, here's your first prophecy: No one else, especially the people this entire conversation is about, is going to have the fate that everyone thinks. What? Only Apollo can give his future oracle visions? I believe you're supposed to speak the words of the _gods_ which is plural, which means that I can tell you things too. Right? Believe me, in the future, you'll thank me for just placing you as the _other girl_ from the start instead of leaving it up to you. Someday, you'll see a love triangle more complicated then yours could ever have been, and you'll thank me. You'll throw some barbeque into the sacrificial fire for me as well as Apollo.

Believe me, it won't end up like the blonde and Hera, you will actually thank me, because you can see yourself doing it right now, can't you. So, what things do you know now from what I've told you? Do you know that you have a future with Apollo, and whether it is romantic or not is completely up to fate? Do you know that the guy is not going to work out with you? Do you know that you're thankful to me? Because really, you should be thankful to me. You have a counterpart you know, but I'm not going to go into that. I'm so sorry that you have to go through this, but everyone does at some point. What do you think about it? Do you _want_ to continue living in this life of gods and monsters, because I can get rid of it for you? I'm sure you don't want me to though, and someday, you and Thalia Grace are going to watch over the _hero_ and the _heroine_'s children together, and then you'll thank me yet again for making them so adorable.

Now, don't worry, I'll make you have to fight to keep yourself in this world, because, according to Apollo, if you break your oracle oath, you're going to forget everything. You know that academy your dad wants you to go to? Well, I'm sure you'll like it more than you think. After all, it's easier to stay chaste at an all girls' school. Who knows? You might like it more than you think. Oh look, I've scared you now.

Well, I suppose you'd have found out anyway. Your year at Goode will be pure ignorant bliss, completely going against everything I've told you. I suppose it's a perk of being beautiful that I'm a gossip, of course, that's just a stereotype created by the fact of who you see me as. You don't see me as your mother do you? Or that girl at Goode who everyone says is the prettiest? No, you don't even see me as a more beautified version of yourself like so many other girls your age do, and that's what breaks my heart and ruins my mascara by making me cry. The person you see me as doesn't even wear mascara, so of course, that comment was probably redundant. I'll give you three hints since you're obviously in denial. The person you see me as, you seem to hate right now. The person you see me as has been brought up in this conversation. The person you see me as has never worn makeup in her life, while you painted yourself gold. The person you see me as is Annabeth Chase.

Don't fret, the only reason that you see me like that is because you're jealous. Jealousy is something that can warp your sense of beauty. Before you were introduced to this world, the one time you saw me on Madison Avenue, you saw me as a woman with auburn hair, green eyes, and paint splattered jeans that was cruising the makeup aisles for reasons you could not pinpoint. In a couple of years, you will see me differently, so don't worry, and don't fret. Just go back to having that nightmare about the labyrinth again and everything will be fine, but just remember, you _will_ thank me. Oh, and one more thing, I don't hate you. I think since you see me as Annabeth, that will make you believe it more. She doesn't really hate you, she's just protective, and has a lot of pride, and has said a lot of things that she didn't mean. So goodbye Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and until we meet again, I have tons of surprises in store for you.

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_

-Taylor Swift _Last Kiss_

**In case you didn't get it, this is Aphrodite talking to Rachel about being the "other girl." Don't tell me that none of you have been there before. This was inspired by my sister who's basically going through the same thing. I can't believe the hate that all the "other girls" get in books and movies. "Lilly's Ghosts" is actually a book that I got mad at because it was so stereotypical; the heroine gets the guy instead of the blonde. Of course, I'd already read Percy Jackson and the Olympians by then, so I knew it wasn't always like that in books.**

**How'd you like it? I might do one for someone else if you guys want. But you're going to have to review first.**

**Smiles,**

**Readingqueen811**


	2. Reyna

"_Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant filled with odd little waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like."_

-Lemony Snicket

"_Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love all the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart."_

-Marcus Aurelius, _Meditations_

Hello dear, my, I haven't had a heart-to-heart chat with a girl who wasn't mine since the Greeks had a mummified oracle. Don't look so horrified, there are so many things you don't know about them yet. So, right now I'm Venus, and I must say I'm horrified at what I did to you and Jason in my Greek… Hello, Aphrodite here. Don't listen to my Roman aspect, she's just jealous that I created an adorable couple before she did.

Seriously, it's very hard to win the game of love when you're playing against yourself. Of course, every now and then we agree on something. You know the two kids who destroyed your home, who are basically the happier more vamped-up versions of you and Jason? Well, _that_ was one couple we agreed on.

Enough about them dear, I'm here to talk to _you_. Venus says she's sorry about what we've done to you. I must say, you and Jason would've been adorable… but also predictable. Hera, Juno to you, talks when she sleeps, and, just because I love you kids, I made sure my daughter was sent to the Wilderness school.

Me? Playing favorites? How dare you accuse me of that! In fact, I haven't meddled for at least five months! It's all up to you kids now. I'm honestly not sure how it's going to end up. Really, it's all Rick's decision.

_Who is Rick?_ You ask. Well, he's the god of… well, not exactly a god… more of a mortal who… never mind. You'd never understand it. Now, let me ask you something; if you had the choice between saving Camp Jupiter and saving Jason, who would you save?

I must admit, your answer's obvious. Honey, that's why we have you, that's why Percy destroyed your home; it was all so there'd always be someone to save Camp Jupiter. Piper saves Jason, Annabeth saves Percy, you save Camp Jupiter, it's not exactly clear who saves Camp Half Blood yet, but someone will, and then the greatest heroes of this century will be saved along with their camps.

You were never the girl who was meant to save Jason; that much I know. What the affects of my daughter saving Jason will be, no one knows, except maybe for you. You're not the first girl who's had this happen to her. There's another girl, whose name also starts with R and who came into Percy's life before she was revealed as a love interest to _anyone_. Do you know the Greeks' oracle?

Silly me, of course you don't; she's safe and sound from your pathetic excuse for an augur. Unfortunately, that also means I can't meddle with her. That's horrible, you say? Not really, if you think about it, I'm the goddess who cares the most for you mortals. I make sure you all have a love story. Of course, you're not a mortal, and you're part of a great prophecy, someday thousands of people will know your name, so of course I need to give you a love story.

I honestly have no idea how your romantic life is going to proceed from now on, but I do know that you'll make the best of it. You're not very touchy-feely now are you? I respect you for that, I can't be like that. I must admit, I'm getting teary-eyed just thinking about how cute you kids are!

So, next time you have to sacrifice, make sure to sacrifice to the two gods Rick and the god Fandom. What? Haven't heard of either of those gods? What a pity, kids these days… what am I going to do with you…..

Oh dear Reyna, don't you see it? Neither Venus nor I (although we are kind of the same goddess) know how this is going to end up, so your constant praying doesn't do anything. At first it was flattering, but now it's just sad. Look at you, you're a wonderful girl who has the ability to make her own way in the world, so don't waste your time on a guy, even if it _is_ only one sacrifice a night. Don't listen to that "so-called augur" you have who is trying to blackmail you.

Listen honey, Venus and I care about you very much, yes we do, but love and beauty can only go so far. Why, we didn't even put my daughter and Jason together, that was Hera's doing. I only got her into the school, what she did after that was completely up to her. Use your _brain_ honey; Prometheus gave you one for a reason. Circe was right when she told you that men are worthless….at least, she was _partially _right.

Men are what they are honey; they're not even my gender, so I can't tell you how their minds work. The only ways we can control them are by fear or love; one of which is my territory, and the other of which is your mother's. So please don't worry as much as you already are. The fates are already angry at us for revealing your purpose to you, so I'm not going to tell you anymore, but then again, I don't know anymore.

What happens after you save Camp Jupiter, I honestly don't know. There's a destiny all planned out for you, but some god or goddess might interfere (_again_) and change it, so even the fates can't tell you what's going to happen.

Venus and I are really sorry about what's going on, and we're taking pity on you; something that we don't do often. When you wake up, you'll see a purple shopping bag with white handles next to you. Whatever is in the bag, put on, it doesn't matter what you see at first; because we're sure you'll look _great_ in that miniskirt and "single" necklace from Charlotte Russe. What? You don't think you will? Oh, don't be silly! We're the goddesses of _good looks_; we know what _looks good_ on you.

Anyway, you'll totally take _someone's_ breath away, whose it is, and we honestly don't care. Go into New Rome, get a coffee from that two-headed coffee merchant of yours, and relax. You've been worrying about things for really too long. Your sister Hylla's finally learned to relax, so why don't you?

What? You say you don't know how to relax? Well then, go into New Rome and after the coffee, head to that one spa place. What's it called again? Oh, right, Venus Extreme (I just love that name). They'll give you a discount for a facial and full-body massage because you're the praetor. There's this great girl there named Valentina, she's the best personal shopper there is, she's going to make you look so adorable…

Sorry darling, I guess I got a little carried away there. Anyway, what I'm trying to tell you is that the female praetor before you, she was a daughter of Trivia, and she was at that place so much. She always looked amazing didn't she? You always just thought it was the power of the position that did that, didn't you? Really, it was Venus Extreme's great staff. Go, have fun.

Oh, and by the way, do you want to know who you see me as? You see me as a mixture of Circe, Hylla, and Piper. I have Circe's hair, Piper's eyes, and most importantly, the face of Hylla, which is why I believe you trust me. Jason's not worth all these sacrifices, but I believe you already knew that, didn't you?

_Now we're standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know if it's killing you_

_Like it's killing me, yeah_

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate_

_When it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_-_Taylor Swift, _The Story of Us_

**This is dedicated to everyone who reviewed. This can be for either Jasper or Jeyna fans, I honestly couldn't care less who you ship as long as you liked it. Sure, it seems like Jasper, but towards the end, not so much anymore. I believe Rick's a more powerful god than Aphrodite, because Aphrodite is controlled by Rick, isn't she?**

**Someone who either didn't have an account, or was too lazy to sign in told me I should do something like this, but it's Hades talking to Nico. What do you guys think about that?**

**Smiles,**

**Readingqueen811**


End file.
